


Attempt

by Clickbox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Garrison trio, Oneshot, Suicide Attempt, pidge tried to attempt suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clickbox/pseuds/Clickbox
Summary: Lance and hunk decide to go on a snack run at 1am and boy is it lucky they're both stupid teenage boys.





	Attempt

There was a chill in the air, like you would expect from an autumn night. Street lamps flicked and blinked across the empty road, casting lanky shadows of the two boys.

This time of night the world seemed to stand still like it had been deserted, well except for a few stragglers. The infinite scatter of stars across the midnight sky were dimmed by the passing clouds. Way up there in the expanse of space a half moon shifted in an out of view.

Lance skipped a few steps catching back up to Hunk. Breath a white wisp in front of his face, which by the way was freezing. He pulled up his scarf a little more, nuzzling into it.

"Dude remind me why we're out here again?" Hunk asked tiredly, the bags under his eyes prominent.

"Cause we need snacks, can't finish our Star Wars marathon without snacks," Lance chirped. Digging his hands further into his thick coat pockets.

"Right right, but why did I have to come?" Hunk yawned.

"Stop whining the stores just over the bridge." Lance flicked his head to the up coming bridge. The general stores lights flicked just past it.

Maybe 1a.m. wasn't the best time to go for a snack run, but Star Wars was waiting just back at campus. And let's be real here: running out of snacks in the middle of a movie marathon was pretty tragic, so like the genius problem solver he was Lance pulled Hunk out with him for a snack run.

They were on the bridge now, nothing special just quaint little steel bridge. I mean a bridge is a bridge-

Hunk stopped suddenly, his feet scraping to a halt on the rough ashfelt. Lance looked to him for an explanation but Hunks eyes where elsewhere, staring off behind Lance almost as if he were looking through him. Hunks warm brown skin turned pale suddenly, his eyes growing wide. Lance whipped his head to face where Hunk was looking. Lances face mirrored what he saw on Hunk, his jaw dropping.

A girl stood on the railing, wobbly, barely balancing. One hand stretched to the side lightly brushing it on the post, a sport excuse for "grip." Short honey-brown, choppy hair catching the moons light. All different lengths like it had been hacked at without a second thought. Also she wearing a thin summer dress, gently flapping around her in the chilly air. She was almost motionless side from her swaying, her gaze cast out down into the freezing water below.

Lance's whole body tensed for a fraction of a second in shock. Then his whole being moved on it's own. He was numb with the cold, his muscles biting with the sudden outburst of movement, He didn't know he could go this fast, the wind hit his face and limbs were numb but burning. 

Her foot loomed over the edge of the railing, her hand coming to rest at her side. Her body leaned out over the edge.

Lance threw himself at her, hands ripping around the small frame of the girls body. She was so cold. Lance barely kept balance as felt himself about to fall forward. He barely caught her caught her in time, but it might be for nothing if he didn't but regain his balance. He doubled over the railing looking directly down at the water hundreds of feet below. His hands gripped her cold arms as hard as they could, he felt his nails tearing into her skin. The girl whoever she was kicked and thrashed around in his arms. Trying to get free. Trying to fall.

Lance hadn't noticed it before, no in the in infinite amount of times he'd crossed this bridge just how far the drop was. His body started to tip forward, the girls weight pulling him over the edge.

He was grabbed from behind, Hunk bear hands pulled him up by his waist. He heaved pulling up the mystery girl with him.

They both flopped onto the freezing ground, Lance was shivering and panting from his little sprint. Body still pumped with adrenaline, but the girl looked so lifeless, not a single movement from her beside the goosebumps all over her freckles skin.

"Hey," he whispered to the girl, suddenly it was weird to hear his own voice.

She didn't respond, she just lay they on her back looking up at the sky with an empty gaze.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Her life wasn't supposed to be like this, Dad and Matt weren't supposed to die. Mum wasn't supposed to get so sick. The kids in Her class weren't supposed to be this cruel. She wasn't supposed to hate herself like everyone else hated her. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. Life wasn't supposed to suck.

She never thought it would be like this. But now standing in the edge of the west bridge, looking out at the rest of the lazy town, the water glinting from the moons shallow light. It all felt so right like this was the only way like it had all suddenly worked out. It would all stop just one step to end all the pain, all the shit. She didn't have to suffer she didn't deserve it. No deserved all the shit that happened to make up her life.

Yeah, just one little step. It'll all be over. All the idiots in class were right, she did deserve to die. But not for the reasons they thought anyway. She wouldn't miss Matt and dad anymore, she was either joining them or she'd be greeted with never ending blackness. The pain would cease to exist just like her. Thoughts would never occur to her again. She wouldn't be a reminder to her mum of Matt anymore. More importantly she wouldn't have to see her suffer and pretend- it worked both ways.

With what she thought would her her final breath, she took that step.

Only for hands to rip around her torso, struggling to grip her body, then nails tearing at the skin in her upper arms. The water down below waiting. She watched it lazily slosh and lap. She turned her face up to- whoever that was. Met with blue grey eyes and sun kissed brown skin. And a face that showed more emotion than she'd seen in a long time. She'd smashed her mirror after hacking off her hair.

Now she was being pulled up, back scraping against the metal and cement of the bridge and then the thick metal railing. She was heaved over the side flopping onto the hard cement, there where two people people beside her, although she didn't care to look up and study them.

"Hey," the one closer to her spoke softly.

She didn't care to answer, she just gaze up towards the dark abyss spattered with bright stars.

She just didn't care.

"I've called the police, they'll be here soon." The one behind her spoke. He had soft gentleness to his voice.

"Thanks buddy," the other replied, she heard some movement and assumed he was getting up.

"Hey." He spoke to her again a little more firmness in his voice. She lulled her head to the side humouring him, she was met with two darker skinned boys, a tall Lanky boy layered in thick clothing to protect him from the cold. The other boy larger and slightly taller, had kind face and a soothing demeanour about him.

"Yes?" She was surprised with how croaky her voice was, a cloud of thin white mist from the cold. She drugged it off, she didn't care really. She didn't care about most things these days.

"What were you doing?" He asked genuine worry in his voice.

She would've scoffed if she cared. Was he really serious though? How obvious was her suicide attempt.

"Exactly what it looked like, why did you stop me?" She found a constellation above her head, although the name had slipped her mind. She traced over the stars, making the picture in her mind.

"Because life shouldn't be thrown away," he answered sounding so sure of himself.

"Heh, you live a sheltered life don't you? Either that or your just optimistic." She studied the constellation more getting slightly annoyed that she couldn't remember the name.

A mittened hand was shoved into her face, her eyes focused on the the pair once again. After a moment she took his hand.

"I'm Lance," a coat was put over her shoulders from the larger teen, it practically sealed her. But it was warm.  
Warmth she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'm Hunk," the other added scratching the back of his neck.

"Call me Pidge," she couldn't help the little smile that spread across her lips.

Not far away she could hear the faint sound of sirens.

"Thanks, for you know... stopping me."

So the three waited there for the police to arrive hunk and Lance giving their stories and the police stating that Pidge, or rather katie was a regular. She'd hacked into their systems frequently towards the beginning of the year.

She offered another smile as she was taken back to the station in the back of the police car.

the two boys stayed and watched as the flashing lights disappeared into the distance. 

"Hey hunk,"

"Yeah?"

"Let's call it a night."


End file.
